1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to plugs and, particularly, to an electrical plug having adjustable prongs.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical plugs are commonly used as connectors. Sometimes, it is a little difficult to insert an electrical plug into an electrical receptacle made by a different manufacturer because of inconsistencies in manufacturing. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.